


We Were Staying In Paris

by strawberryjamskookie



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamskookie/pseuds/strawberryjamskookie
Summary: Jongsuk and Woobin were staying in Paris.And if anyone took a picture for them right  now, it was obvious that they wouldn't work out.It was breathtaking that one could be in so much distress because of love.If they lived in the past, then today they'd be better. The past wasn't just the past. It had those fragments of emotions that Jongsuk missed.But even though it wasn't fair that Woobin was falling while Jongsuk tried to push him away. Jongsuk still believed that if they went down, they'd go down together.And they did fall down. But they did it together.Paris |’pa-res| n1: a sentimental yearning for reality that isn’t genuine 2: an irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia & daydreams.





	We Were Staying In Paris

Jongsuk and Woobin were staying in Paris.

 

There was only one reason behind that; to get Woobin’s parents to stop asking these annoying questions.

 

Questions that made Jongsuk go insane and those questions are the real victim of his madness today.

 

The question was usually something like this.

 

_“Honey, when will the two of you give us grand-children?”_

 

And the tone was sweet peppermint but sounded like screeching when it hit Jongsuk’s ears.

 

Sure, he loved Woobin once upon a time. But now, their fairy tale was over. Prince Charming was over his love for Cinderella. He needed someone new.

 

It had almost been a year since the two had gotten married. Back then, when he actually loved Woobin, he thought that this would last even in their afterlife.

 

Now they were slowly crumbling. Like a cake when you first bake it; saccharine, lovely, and heavenly. But the moment you use your knife to cut it, you see the truth of the cake. That it’s crumbling apart little by little.

 

And Jongsuk despised himself for that. For their breaking point came faster than others.  And now, Jongsuk had thoughts about divorce.

 

In fact, that was the exact surprise he had for Woobin’s and his family when they got back to Korea. And for Woobin, he had the special surprise sent all the way to his address here in Paris.

 

That's why they were staying in Paris.

 

Jongsuk first thought of leaving the country himself, but something inside him told him that he needed to grab Woobin’s hand and take him away.

 

He discovered the reason for taking Woobin with him. It was because he couldn’t stand the look on Woobin’s face whenever he would come back from a different country to take a break from reality. The other would look like he was in so much distress. So much pain was flowing through his veins.

 

But Jongsuk knew Woobin didn’t love him any longer, the other was probably just unsettled with the fact that their aspirations had snapped so fast.

 

Jongsuk thought that it was astonishing. That even though the two looked like a perfect shot, he didn’t think they could work out.

 

But the most breathtaking and ravishing thing was that Woobin was back in their penthouse probably crying about their torn relationship; while he was sitting here getting wasted for a stranger. He was letting Woobin fall by himself and it didn’t seem fair, but he’d forgive himself for it.

 

Life isn’t a beautiful pattern, so coloring outside the lines sometimes is perfectly line.

 

He didn’t expect himself to be this lost in the alcoholic drink in his hand. He honestly thought that maybe his past self would stop him.

 

But that was then. If he still lived in the past, then he’d be living better.

 

Jongsuk would enjoy life if everyone still lived in the past.

 

The past wasn’t just the past. The past had those fragments of emotions that Jongsuk wanted back.

 

And he thought to himself, the only way to get them back was to drink his emotions back.  
 

“Your name?”

 

Jongsuk looked over at the girl whose body was closer to his than it should have been. In a moment like this, he had forgotten his name. As if he could only speak his name as long as he got to add Woobin’s name behind it. As if his last name was only reserved for Woobin’s name.

 

And this girl who seemed so lost in lust with him wasn’t Woobin.

 

Even in his un-sober state he could tell this.

 

The girl didn’t have those pitch black eyes that only shined when you spotted the bits of broken memorizes in them.

 

This girl. She wasn’t exactly the one Jongsuk was looking for.

 

She wasn’t the one who he’d be able to cause pain to and then forgive himself for all the pain he’s caused. He could only do that type of thing with Woobin.

 

If Woobin was alone falling right now, then he wouldn’t let the other fall alone. If they sunk, then they would sink together.

 

 

The sun’s rays shined bright in Jongsuk’s eyes as he picked up the silver fork from the small white, round table he sat at. He watched Woobin walk over to the table, place something on it, and then walk away to get more. He did this several times until he finally sat down in front of Jongsuk and started eating breakfast.

 

“Today,” Jongsuk’s voice was really low when he spoke. He instantly noticed this and grabbed a glass of water before drinking the clear liquid. “Today I want to take you somewhere.”

 

Woobin looked up at Jongsuk as his eye’s lit up brightly. “Really?” Was his only reaction. He couldn’t believe that Jongsuk actually wanted to spend time with him. Unless, this was Jongsuk’s best way of saying goodbye. Like the rain before the storm and then the thunder after the storm.

 

The type of thunder that shook up your soul and made you afraid to speak, to love, to feel, to be alive.

 

Jongsuk was that sort of thunder.

 

The thunder which Woobin danced in the rain with.

 

Jongsuk nodded and looked back down at his food. “Yes. And I’m sorry for not being me lately. I hope you’ve forgiven all my mistakes, but I’ll try to make everything better.” He swallowed down the silence, and it filled him up more than the food he was eating.

 

Woobin shook his head. He couldn’t forgive so many mistakes at once. But he forgave Jongsuk for his biggest mistake. Which was asking Woobin to marry him. “It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize, it’s alright.”

 

It wasn’t alright. In fact, it would never be alright. Not when Woobin still knew that he was Jongsuk’s in a way. This gold ring was still tightly wrapped around his ring finger.

 

 

  
  
Jongsuk watched Woobin from the corner of the bed. The other was standing on the terrace with a small frown on his face. He was taking pictures of himself and then posting them on the internet.

 

Trying to smile for every picture. Making people believe that his life was a beauty.

 

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t anything close to a beauty.

 

People said that Woobin could do anything. But he couldn’t keep Jongsuk in love with him forever. Not could he stay in love with Jongsuk.

 

And they also said that Jongsuk was clever.

 

Everyone was wrong. People were wrong.

 

Only the heart was right.

 

And Jongsuk’s heart was telling him to let go before he made Woobin insane, just like him.

 

 

Jongsuk’s surprise didn’t take too long to come. In fact, he had actually found the papers in the mail this morning.

 

This is exactly why he was standing on the third floor of the Eiffel Tower tonight, looking across them at the beautiful city and night lights.

 

The soft breeze was almost calming in their silence. Others around them spoke while the two stood silence beside one other.

 

Jongsuk tightened his grip on the yellow file in his right hand and closed his eyes. This might be the last moment he’d get to spend insane over Woobin. And even though he knows that everything would be getting better when he leaves Woobin, he’ll still miss the taste of this poisonous relationship.

 

He’d miss the fact that he promised to hold Woobin’s hand every morning when the sun came out and every night when the stars awoke. All those vows he first made when the two had gotten married, he was breaking them now.

 

But somehow, he needed to let Woobin go and live his life. Losing Woobin was better than standing there as the angels feathers dropped to his hands, turning black at his touch. His heart was afraid for the future that might come of him.

 

People say that you see your whole life flash by your eyes when you die. And Jongsuk was seeing all his memories with Woobin flashing across him. The memorizes turned into little shards of glass and cut into the two of them - as he got ready to let Woobin go.

 

“Lee Jongsuk, is that you?”

 

Jongsuk turned to the place he heard his name from to see Cha Jaehwan, his second cousin, in front of all these couples moving around and taking pictures.

 

Cha Jaehwan wasn’t too bad. He was just really annoying and had a way with mocking people.

 

Jongsuk nodded and turned to the man holding Jaehawn’s hand tightly. “Nice to see you two here, Cha Hakyeon and Cha Jaehwan.”

 

Woobin turned from the beautiful sight to see someone he didn’t have much liking for standing in front of him.

 

Jaehwan looked over and Woobin and put on his fake sugary smile. “Oh, Woobin. So I guess the two of you are here.” He said with venom filling his voice. “But that’s odd,” he put his hand on his cold cheek. “Grandma told me that the two of you were going to get divorce. Too bad you guys couldn’t work out.” His voice was so mocking, it almost made Jongsuk want to punch someone in the face. Not Jaehwan of course, probably Hakyeon. Since the older seemed like he didn’t care much.

 

Jongsuk tried putting a smile on his face. But who could? Not when someone was underestimating Jongsuk’s love. “I’m sorry Jaehwan, I believe you’ve heard it wrong. We aren’t going to get divorce. We’re better than that.”

 

Jaehwan looked Jongsuk up and down for a moment before scoffing. “As if. Come on Hakyeon, let’s leave these two to break their relationship.” That was all he said before pulling Hakyeon away with him.

 

He left Jongsuk staring at the ground and wondering why he even turned to look at Jaehwan. He really hated Jaehwan's words, he wanted to erase them.

 

But as he turned his head to look at Woobin, seeing that the other look so trembled, he wanted to erase the words from Woobin’s mind.

 

But after all, Jaehwan was right. The file in Jongsuk’s hands spoke so.  
 

He was so ready to tell Woobin the truth. That he’d been thinking about divorce for a few months.

 

It devastated Jongsuk to think that he actually was looking forward to getting this ring off his finger. To be set free from this relationship that tangled two branches together, and now they couldn’t untangle. Not without force.

 

“Woobin,” he said in his calmest voice. “Don’t take what he said to your hea-”

 

“No!” Woobin shut his eyes closed and gulped in the sting in his heart. “No Jongsuk.” He said calmer this time. “Jaehwan’s right. We are slowly cutting through the string.” His eyes started to fill up with tears.

 

And just looking at Woobin, Jongsuk started remembering the delightful past. How he would wake up each morning to kiss Woobin’s soft lips, to ruffle his smooth hair, and to smile for his dazzling eyes. How pieces of their hearts fell together but now those pieces separated from each other.

 

Out of all the promises he broke with Woobin, he wanted to make a new one. “Woobin, promise me something, one last time?” This promise would last, unlike the rest.

 

Woobin’s eyes finally met with Jongsuk’s dark browns ones. Those eyes which he used to see his future written inside. But all he saw now was darkness. No more fairy tales that came to life moment by moment. Just an unwritten ending to something that had a beautiful beginning. “Yeah, sure.” Honestly, he was slightly afraid. Jongsuk never kept promises. But he sounded so determined about this last promise.  
 

Jongsuk moved his hand over to hold Woobin’s and stared at the lights over them on this tower, still holding the paper’s in one hand. “That even when we break apart, we’ll show them we can go on. We’ll show the whole world that we’re happy without each other. Promise?” Jongsuk looked back at Woobin.  
 

Woobin glanced up at the rest of the tower before looking back at Jongsuk. His heart said no, but his mind said yes. Yes, he wanted Jongsuk to let him go. “I promise.”

 

A sad smile formed on Jongsuk’s face. He knew this was the perfect moment. He slipped the file into Woobin’s hands and watched the other look down at them confused. “I have a surprise for you Woobin.” He truly smiled this time as the different colored lights reflected upon his face. “I’m sure you’ll be happy with it. It’ll set you free.”

 

Woobin eagerly opened the file and read through the papers. His heart almost exploded as the fireworks behind them did too.

 

Most men chose to come here to propose. They’d wait for a few minutes before 12 pm then propose to the love of their life. The perfect scene from a fairy tale.

 

Jongsuk was different. He chose a beautiful moment like this to ask Woobin to break all their vows that they made.

 

Woobin slowly turned his head back to look at the brightly colored fireworks as tears started dropping from his eyes.

 

They had finally noticed it now, a smiling Jongsuk and a crying Woobin was their fate.

 

Jongsuk looked at Woobin a little started when the other started crying and the tears dropped to the white sheet of paper.

 

Jongsuk moved closer to Woobin with a look of worry written upon his face. He opened his arms and wrapped them around Woobin. Letting the other cry on his shoulder. “What’s wrong Woobin?” He asked as he patted Woobin’s back.

 

Woobin looked down at the paper that was crumbling against Jongsuk’s chest, just like him. “J-Jongsuk,” his voice cracked and was filled with tears. “I don’t want this. Not yet.”

 

Jongsuk took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Taking in the loud noise of the beautiful fireworks. “You might not want it, but you need it. We both need it.”

 

Woobin nodded acknowledging the fact that he did need to be set free. “I know. But we worked so hard to make this be. To make us real.” His voice became lower over the fireworks.  
 

“I know.” Jongsuk snuggled his face in Woobin’s warm shoulder. “Trust me, I’ll miss the past. But the future doesn't have space for us. It can’t except that we were in love.”

 

Woobin frowned deeper as more tears left his eyes. He started crunching up the paper’s in his hand. “Your right. The future’s jealous of us. So we have to let go of it.”

 

If anyone saw them from afar, they’d think that the two were just having a sweet moment and that it was cute.

 

No, it was cruel. It was the moment when the prince ran away from the princess and told her to find her knight. The moment we all despised in fairy tales.

 

Woobin suddenly pulled away from Jongsuk and looked into his eyes. “But I still want to hear the words from your mouth. Tell me that you're setting me free.” He tried wiping away the tears then taking the white paper out and ripping it into pieces in front of Jongsuk’s eyes.

 

Jongsuk gulped at the pressure and took a deep sigh. “I can’t say it Woobin. I can’t say it. I only ever loved you, but now I don’t.” His eyes followed the papers that were being torn second by second.

 

Woobin’s eyes watered more. He dropped the pieces and the paper to the ground and watched them fall. “You said the future didn’t have space for us.” His voice was cold and shaky. “So let’s end it today. Let’s erase our futures.” He looked onto the deep corners of Jongsuk’s black eyes.

 

Jongsuk’s eyes widened at Woobin’s words. He didn't expect that, but it was the only truth. It’d be better to end everything today then to let the two suffer any longer.

 

He put his hand out for Woobin’s hands. A small smile as planted atop his lips, just like the first time he met Woobin. “Yeah, let’s end it all today.”

 

Woobin was startled as he took Jongsuk’s hand and looked behind him at the ledge.The ground was so far away from them.

 

Jongsuk walked Woobin over to the ledge and admired the view below. He looked over at the other, “are you ready? To end all this pain and suffering. To give the world the satisfaction that we really aren't better than we look? To break our last promise?I really never meant to give you pain. But killing ourselves, it’ll work, right?”

 

Woobin nodded as his tears disappeared. “If we don’t feel any pain after this, then yes.” His words might have been short, but meant that he was determined.

 

 _“I love you Woobin.”_ Those were the words running through Jongsuk’s head. Repeating again and again. The past was ending into a beautiful picture where the prince and princess ended their lives. Only to stop feeling pain, not for love.

 

Jongsuk only smiled wider, and before Woobin and him jumped over the edge he said one last thing. _“If we go down, then we go down together.”_

 

This death wasn't something to wail over. It was something to smile in joy over. Because two people's hearts had set each other free. Their last promise was broken again.

 

Jongsuk and Woobin were staying in Paris, only to show themselves that it was over. To jump off this beautiful tower and be proud of it.

 

Because they first loved together and then fell together too.

  
_Paris |’pa-res| n1: a sentimental yearning for reality that isn’t genuine 2: an irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia & daydreams._

**Author's Note:**

> The song Paris reminds me about someone or people being caged in a free setting. So I wrote the oneshot that way. That they are trapped while being so free.  
> Yes, they die in the end. It honeslty came really weridly because I remembered how I learned that thousands of people do suicide on the Eiffel Tower. So I thought, eh, why not? I hope you guys don't mind.  
> It's really just the strong feeling that I got from this story. I feel like I discribe feeling really well in here. But setting, not so much.  
> I would write way a second part, but like, they died. Maybe a precuel?  
> And let's all pray that they are happy in their afterlife.  
> Also, remember not to wail over their death. Smile over it. It was so beautiful.  
> Bye, and please comment what you thought of this chapter. I spend a lot of time writing and so its the least you can do since you get to read this story for free. And please upvote if you like the story so far, I really appreciate it :)


End file.
